


Blood and Blood

by scherryzade



Category: E.R., Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug knows when there's something off about the kids he treats. When a ten-year-old boy comes in with a torn up arm and an over-protective older brother, he knows something's wrong. He's right - in all except the details...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ account on [October 5th, 2010](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/8034.html). It was very early in the morning.
> 
> No, I can't believe I wrote a SPN/ER crossover either.

Dean figures the doc for a pussy. Kid doctors are _always_ women. And the way he looks up at Sammy while he stitches the cut, that dumb half smile on his face - what a _douche_. He occasionally throws the look at Dean, as he asks them questions, oh so casual. Like he's _shrewd_ , or something.

Sammy (dumbass retard, can't even stay on a _skateboard_ ) is all ready to tell the doc every last detail. He's even making puppy dog eyes back at the doc. Dean tells Sammy to shut up, and both sets swing onto him. He curses himself softly, because not only is Sammy going to start blubbing, now the doc thinks he _knows_ something is wrong.

As if their dad wouldn't be here if he knew. If he wasn't doing something more important than watching Stupid-ass Sammy get patched up for something that's his own stupid-ass fault.

He lets the nurse pull him outside, and scowls at the smug expression on the doc's face. They can't afford to make trouble.

Dean watches his brother bite back his tears, and wishes he knew where the hell Dad was.

~

The teenager doesn't like being separated from his brother. He paces, tense, and barely listens to her. Carol's seen it before, of course, but they don't seem like the usual latch-key kids. They look well-fed, this one already starting to get tall, his brother a little chubby. Barring his injury, the younger brother doesn't have a suspicious mark on him. The other has a few bruises and minor scars, that she can see, but that could easily be from schoolyard fights. From sticking up for his little brother, she thinks, as he stops pretending to listen to her and presses his face against the window of the exam room.

The kid barely flicks his gaze towards a passing gurney, Mark and the paramedics in a flurry of activity around it, before looking back to where his brother lies. Then his head snaps back to the gurney, and his eyes blow wide, wide open. She's about to turn him away from it, because she's caught a glimpse of the guy they're bringing in, and that's not anything a kid needs to see, when he says -

"Dad?"

~

"So that's your brother, huh, Sammy?" asks Doug, as he puts in the last few stitches. The boy nods, wide eyes watching everything he's doing. "And he looks after you?"

Another nod, warier now. "When Dad's away."

Doug doesn't ask after their mother. Social Services can do that. He waits a moment, as he binds the wound, and is about to ask how often their dad is away, when Sammy says -

"He's not - I mean -" He looks nervous, and Doug doesn't push him to continue. Better to let the kid speak for himself.  "It really was my fault." A pause, that Doug lets grow, until Sammy finally mutters, "Dean doesn't have to be such a jerk about it."

Doug suppresses a smile. "I'm sure he's just worried about you." He hopes so. He always hopes he's wrong when he sees kids like this, something just off enough make alarm bells ring.

Sammy looks round to find his brother, and Doug turns in time to see the teenager throw him a filthy look.

As he watches, he sees Dean distracted by a passing gurney. Hearing Mark snap instructions, Doug hurries to finish the boy's bandages. Social Services will have to deal with the two of them.

Then in an instant, he feels the boy tense. A moment later, and he hears Dean cry out "Dad?"

Sammy is already slipping down from the bed as his brother calls out again. "Dad!"

The boys are chasing down the corridor, and he barely catches up with them in the time to stop them both crashing into the trauma room. He tries to hold them back but the older boy pulls away viciously, and chases after his father.

Doug pulls Sammy back, waiting for Carol to catch hold of the struggling boy before he follows the brother into the trauma room.

In the chaos of the trauma room, Dean stands stock still. He doesn't react to Doug's hand on his arm. He stares. Just stares.

"C'mon," says Doug, softly. "Your brother's outside."

When Doug pulls him towards the door, the boy doesn't resist.

Sammy runs to his brother, who pulls him close automatically, and says "It's okay," even as he stares bleakly at the door between them and their father.

Doug's seen their father's injuries, and he knows, even better than Dean, that it's a lie. Their father doesn't have a chance in hell.

~ 

**Author's Note:**

> (So, what do you think? Will John make it? Or will Dean and Sammy be orphaned, and raised by Doug and Carol as their own, with Sam heading off to pre-med and Dean devastating wide swathes of America with Dr Doug Ross' Patented Head-Tilt & Self-Deprecating Smirk?)


End file.
